kndfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: L.O.V.E.S.
Now Loading: Kids Next Door Mission Operation: L.O.V.E.S. & H.A.T.E.S. Loving ' '''Operatives ' 'Violently ' 'Engage ' 'Strong ' '& ' 'Horrifying ' 'Armies ' 'To ' 'Escape ' '''Spanking Writing Operatives: ''' '''Tom Warburton Directed by: Mo Willems Storyboard by Anthony Davis Scene 1: Gallagher Park Numbuhs 1 and 238,239 are walking around in the forest in the park. Numbuh 1: "Alright, Numbuh 238,239, I'm just putting this out there, but we're Kids Next Door operatives and we don't let any teens or grownups win." Numbuh 238,239: "I agree with you on that 1 here." A silhouette of a certain enemy suddenly moves around in the middle of the forest. Numbuh 238,239: "Who do you think is in the forest?" Numbuh 1: "I have no clue, but we're gonna find out who it is." Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 238,239 walk around to find out who it is, but when they reach it, they find out that Count Spankulot is in the forest. Count Spankulot: "Nigel, Tiffany, surprised to see me again?" Numbuh 1: "Count Spankulot, I should've known you were in the forest!" Count Spankulot: "Very well then, since I've got no other young kid to spank, then I'll just have to spank both of you!" Numbuh 1: "Numbuh 238,239, we've gotta do something about him!" Numbuh 238,239: "Not if I Can help it!" Numbuh 238,239 shoots out some chicken eggs from her F.O.S.S.E.Y. (Far Out Super Scrambled Egg Yolker), but the attack misses Count Spankulot unfortuanately. Count Spankulot: "Nice try, now get a load of this 1." Numbuh 1: "Hurry, hurry, retreat, retreat!" Numbuhs 1 and 238,239 escape from the forest. Count Spankulot: "You'll never get away from my dreaded spanking powers!" Scene 2: The tree house Numbuh 1: "Alright, listen up, team, we've got ourselves a very serious mission to complete, Count Spankulot is hiding someplace in the forest at Gallagher Park!" Numbuh 2: "Oh my word, not that spank happy vampire again!" Numbuh 1: "Exactly right, Numbuh 2, now let's all head out to the Kids Next Door Moon Base and round up the other Kids Next Door operatives." Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 238,239 head out for the Kids Next Door Moon Base on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. (Carries Operatives Overhead Luxeriously Boasts Unbeatable Speed). On the Kids Next Door Moon Base Numbuh 1: "Alright, we're all here, now let's all round them up." Numbuh 4: "So, who are we gonna round up 1st?" Numbuh 1: "I say that Numbuh 86 is the 1st operative on our list." Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 238,239 head out over to where Numbuh 86 is waiting. Numbuh 86: "So, what seems to be the trouble here?" Numbuh 1: "Well, you see, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 238,239 and I were out walking around in the forest at Gallagher Park, when all of a sudden, we saw Count Spankulot in the forest." Numbuh 238,239: "It's a long story short, really." Numbuh 86: "What?!? Count Spankulot is here already?!? well, I'm coming with all of you, but hurry up, we've got no time to lose!" The 7 Kids Next Door operatives round up the other Kids Next Door operatives including Numbuhs 325,326, 838,839, 442,662 and 621,848, and they head out for the forest in Gallagher Park. Numbuh 1: "Alright, let's all look around for where Count Spankulot is hiding." The 11 Kids Next Door operatives begin looking around for Count Spankulot when suddenly, he shows up again. Count Spankulot: "So, there's 11 Kids Next Door operatives who will try to defeat me." Numbuh 5: "That's right, Count Spankulot, and you're not spankin' anybody!" Numbuh 1: "Kids Next Door, battle stations!" The Kids Next Door operatives begin fighting against Count Spankulot with every single weapon of their own. Numbuh 3: "It's no use, we need back up!" Numbuh 621,848: "My B.O.O.G.S. can take care of you!" Cut to a 2X4 technology graphic of the B.O.O.G.S. Female Computer Voice: "Kids Next Door, B.O.O.G.S.: Back Off Or Get Slapped." Count Spankulot: "No, wait, stop, naughty kids deserve to be spanked!" Numbuh 621,848: "Too late, Count Spankulot!" Numbuh 621,848 defeats Count Spankulot with his B.O.O.G.S. (Back Off Or Get Slapped), and Count Spankulot is outta the universe. Count Spankulot: "You'll regret this!" Numbuh 86: "Finally, now we won't need to worry about getting spanked ever again!" Numbuh 2: "Yeah, alright, we finally beat him fair and square!" Numbuh 5: "Now let's all go back to the tree house for our victory." Scene 3: Back in the tree house Numbuh 1: "Great job, team, now Count Spankulot is no longer in the city streets looking for somebody else to spank." Numbuh 4: "Good thing we're not being transformed into spank happy vampires again." Numbuh 3: "I don't like the idea of spanking anybody else in Gallagher anymore." Numbuh 5: "Now we can finally relax 'til the very next mission gets accomplished." Numbuh 2: "You said it, Numbuh 5, I could really catch up on my rest just about now." End transmission......... Category:Season 7 transcripts